Anniversaries and Sock Sculptures
by Code Teito
Summary: Freddie and Spencer reminisce about the time Spencer was making a Sock Sculpture for Sockko.  YAOI! LEMON! don't like don't read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! yaoi means boy's Love!


Anniversaries and Sock Sculptures

~Dedicated to Dara~

[my icarly loving bestie]

**This is YAOI! if you don't like it, or tasteless PWP, I suggest you press the back key right now**

"OH GOD SPENCER!" Shouted Freddie as he and his lover climaxed at the same time. "oh my god spencer that was amazing. . ." Freddie panted as Spencer pulled out and hugged Freddie to his chest. "mmm Freddie you are soo good. . . I love you. . ." Spencer said softly as he kissed Freddie's head. "I love you too Spencer. . .can you believe it is our anniversary already? One year has passed. . ." Spencer smiled "Do you remember our first time doing this?" Freddie laughed softly "How could I forget? I remember it so well. . . ."

Spencer was at the fridge when Carly came home from school. "Hey Kiddo" he smiled before revising his statement "Hey Sam, Hey Freddie" He waved. Carly walked over to Spencer "Hey Spencer, Sam and I want to go to Build-A-Bra. Can Freddie stay here with you until the rehearsal for this weeks iCarly starts?" Spencer finished his cookie. "Yeah sure. No problem. Freddie you can help me on my sock sculpture for my friend Socko." Carly gave Spencer a questioning look while she got her purse. "Sock sculpture?" Sam laughed as she dropped her scarf on the floor and went to the fridge to take some of the sausage out of the fridge to bring with her. "What are you doing? Making a huge striped sock out of lights and plaster?" she said between laughs. Spencer looked down. "Yeah so. . ." Sam stopped for a minute before opening the door and eating her sausages. "Good luck with that." "Sam be nice" said Carly light-heartedly before they left.

Freddie walked towards the half-finished giant hollow sock. "This is going to be a really big sock. So how can I help?" Spencer stepped inside the middle of the sock. "Ok I have to rig up some of the AWESOME LIGHTS from the inside and feed them to the outside. So you have to wrap them around the outside when I feed them to you." Spencer said excitedly as he pulled of his shirt. Freddie just happened to look up as the last bit of fabric left Spencers skin.

And just that sight alone made his pants uncomfortably tight.

Freddie blushed. He didn't know what he should do. He had never looked at Spencer this way before. It was like he had never seen Spencer before, and now he was glowing like a Greek god.

_What the hell? Why am I looking at Spencer like this? IM NOT GAY I SWEAR!_ Freddie's mind screamed to him. Spencer looked over at Freddie. _Goddam Freddie is adorable. . . .wait. .. what am I saying?_ Spencer thought frantically before looking away with a light blush on his cheeks

"We should probably get back to work. . ." Freddie said nervously before slipping on the scarf Sam left lying on the floor and falling on top of Spencer.

The whole world seemed to stop.

Freddie never thought that Spencer's mouth would taste so good.

Spencer dropped his sweet tea on the couch. He didn't even care that it was going to stain. His lips were touching Freddies. Both of them. Two Men. Kissing. Somehow it felt so wrong, yet at the same time it felt so right. Spencer blushed, moving his lips subconsciously. He couldn't even believe what he was doing. He pulled away, blushing.

Freddie blushed. "I-Im so sorry! Spencer im sorry!" Freddie stood up with his hand over his mouth, and looked like he was almost in tears. He ran to the first place he could think of, Carly's Room.

Spencer made a mad dash after Freddie. "Freddie! Wait! Please don't run away!" He yelled. "Come on, talk to me, please?" Spencer burst into the room and was surprised to see what he did. Freddie was curled up in a ball, not able to control his tears. Spencer came up behind Freddie and rubbed his back till he finished crying. "Freddie. . ." Freddie looked away from Spencer. "Just forget that happened. . ." Freddie sniffled. Spencer bit his lip, and turned Freddie to face him. Spencer gently pressed his lips to Freddie's, slowly moving against Freddie's soft pink lips. "Don't ask me to forget, I must admit I was shocked, but I've never felt like this before. . ." he said, kissing Freddie again. He pulled away, afraid he might scare the younger boy. Freddie blushed and looked away, before tackling Spencer to the ground and kissing him. "I don't know why I feel this way. . ." Spencer silence Freddie with his lips. "Shut up and kiss me."

The two kissed for a while on the floor of Carly's room, both moaning and reveling in the pleasure of each others mouths. "oh Spencer. . . mmm" moaned out Freddie as he ran a hand up Spencer's chest. He looked sincerely into Spencer's eyes "Spencer. . . I want you. . ." He whispered shyly. Spencer looked passionately into Freddie's eyes searching for any doubt before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to Carly's bed. Spencer laid Freddie down before gently kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt, while Freddie's hands frantically roamed over Spencer's chest, tearing off his shirt. "Damn Freddie, you are eager aren't you?" Spencer purred as he leaned down and licked one of his nipples, rolling the other in his hand. Freddie arched off the bed, moaning and panting as Spencer gave his nipples attention. Spencer kissed down Freddie's chest until getting to his waistband and looking up at Freddie while waggling his eyebrows. Freddie couldn't take it anymore. "SPENCER HURRY UP AND PUT ME IN YOUR MOUTH!" he cried out as Spencer unzipped his pants, his manhood springing up. Freddie hissed as the cold air hit his member, but he didn't have to wait long before Spencer was taking him into his mouth, humming and sucking to make the sensations more pleasurable.

Freddie was thoroughly enjoying the attention his manhood was getting by Spencer's mouth, but he knew it wouldn't last. Freddie was just about to warn Spencer that he was going to come, but his seed spilled into Spencer's mouth before he could say anything. Spencer swallowed all he was given and moved to straddle Freddie's hips. He gently leaned down and kissed the younger boy, plunging his tongue into Freddie's mouth. Freddie blushed as he tasted himself on Spencer's lips, nibbling gently at Spencer's lip. "Spencer. . .I've never felt this way before. . ." Spencer smiled his agreement. "I know Freddie. . Me neither. . ." Freddie looked away. "I don't know how else to say this. . .but Spencer. . .I want you. . .I want you to make me scream your name. . . I want you to make me yours." He blushed and leaned up to kiss Spencer. Spencer kissed Freddie back, removing his own pants. Lowering his fingers to Freddie's mouth, Spencer told him to suck and the younger boy obeyed, forcing Spencer to become harder as he watched Freddie's lips and tongue run over his fingers. "shit Freddie. . ." Freddie let go of Spencer's fingers and Spencer lowered his hand to Freddie's entrance, quickly preparing him and scissoring his fingers in and out. "S-spencer! Im getting close!" Freddie screamed. Spencer was quick to obey and moved his manhood to Freddie's entrance, pushing in slowly and making Freddie scream louder than before.

Carly and Sam walked in the door "Spencer! Freddie! Where are you?" Carly yelled as she looked at the half-finished sock sculpture. Sam went to the fridge, looking for meat as usual. "Hey Sam, im going to go put my coat up in my room, and then we can have a snack before the rehearsal" Carly said as she walked up the stairs. Sam grunted her consent as she pulled out a rack of ribs, putting in the oven to cook.

Carly walked up the stairs. She heard a strange thumping noise as she walked towards the door. Curious, she quietly opened the door, and stared open mouthed at the sight in front of her.

Freddie was naked, hands and knees on her bed, while her older brother pounded into his backside, screaming "Who's your daddy?"

Carly simply stepped back, and shut the door. She walked downstairs in a daze, sitting at the dining room table. Sam walked over to her with a cooked rack of ribs. "Whats the matter Carly?" Carly shook her head, wondering if she should tell her best friend. "Promise you won't laugh or make fun of the situation?" Sam whimpered "b-but!" Carly gave her 'the look'. Sam sighed "okay. . . so what is it?" Carly whispered something. "What?" Sam asked. Carly hid her face. "Freddie and Spencer are fucking like weasels on my bed."

Sam couldn't help but choke on her BBQ ribs as a loud scream and an "OH YES!" signaling the end came from upstairs.

Freddie laughed as he and Spencer reminisced. Spencer kissed Freddies hair. "Im just glad we don't have to hide our relationship from Sam and Carly." Freddie smiled "Yeah Sam doesn't tease about being in a relationship with you." Spencer laughed softly as sleep started to take over him. "I wonder why. . . I would've thought Sam would have teased you nonstop. . ." Spencer's sentence trailed off as he and Freddie fell asleep in each other's arms.

Little did they know, Carly and Sam were going at it just upstairs in Carly's room.


End file.
